


power of a game

by klari19



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Canon, Power Imbalance, Sexual Roleplay, Situational Humiliation, sexual paralysis, top laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: There are only a few things in Damen's nightmare list, but getting forcefully penetrated is possibly the top one. He doesn't want this, never wanted this.But you do,says a little voice in the back of his head.And you have. Ever since you first saw the Prince you wondered how it would be to be underneath him, how it would feel to have him inside you. Don't lie to yourself, Damianos.





	power of a game

**Author's Note:**

> //coughs a lot  
> Hello hello... I had the pleasure of writing a backup gift for #36 of the Captive Prince Secret Santa! They had some very interesting requests, but I went for the first one: “You keep saying no, but your body’s drooling like it's saying yes. I think this feels good, I think you're getting off.”  
> I want to give a lot of thanks to the fam over at the capri discord, namely Caelum and Bee for checking for typos and incoherencies, and to Tumbleweed, Berin and Rehsa for cheering for me <3 Thanks for helping me feel less insecure about this haha.  
> I hope my giftee enjoys this!! Even though it's short ;;;  
> A word of advice for everyone else.... mind the tags before going into this lmao  
> ....And Happy New Year ❤

“You keep saying ‘no’... but your body’s drooling like it's saying ‘yes’,” Laurent whispers into Damen’s ear, smearing the precum pearling at the head of his cock with his thumb.

Damen trembles, nerves alight with tension, and swallows thickly before shutting his lips. If Laurent wants him to acknowledge what he just stated, then Damen is not going to give him the satisfaction.

“I think this feels good, Damen,” Laurent continues, unbothered, tone smooth like silk and warm breath ghosting over Damen’s oversensitive skin. “I think you're getting off.”

And the awful truth is, he is.

The drug is making sure that he remains stuck where he is--sunken in the bed of the royal chamber, with Laurent on top of him--and that he experiences every sensation with thrice the intensity--even the bedsheets rustling against his naked body make him go crosseyed. He wants to fight it, wants to escape this tingly feeling lodged right under his skin, _but he can't move_.

“What say you, huh? Shall I show you just how much you can enjoy this?”

And he's losing his capacity to talk as well, another effect of the drug. So Damen just glares at him, upper lip twitching in part annoyance part anger.

“I'll take that as a ‘yes’,” Laurent says, smirking.

He removes himself from where he's perched atop Damen and moves to sit at the edge of the bed. Damen lets his head fall to the side and watches him pour a thick liquid on his fingers.

Dozens of red flags raise inside his mind.

“This one is the best and most expensive in Vere,” Laurent says then. He rubs his fingers one against the other, effectively spreading the substance over each digit. “I had it bought just for this--just for you. It's a luxury; you should feel privileged.”

Damen just huffs, trying to not let his apprehension show. Laurent laughs.

He crawls back over Damen and hovers over him with his long hair brushing over his naked chest, making him shiver and bite his lips to prevent the sounds from slipping through.

“Let me show you…” Laurent whispers, and Damen sees his hand disappear between his legs.

With his heartbeat already through the roof, it's no wonder Damen jumps at the first touch. Or he thinks so, because his muscles can't move him but he _felt_ it--the reaction inside his mind. He distantly feels the remains of a groan itching deep inside his throat, and gets his suspicion confirmed when Laurent looks down at him with an eyebrow cocked.

“Feeling good, are we?”

 _No_ . Damen wants to say. _Nothing about forcing yourself on me--into me--feels good_. Oh, how he wishes he could speak.

Anger and humiliation flood his mind, and when Damen realizes it Laurent already has two fingers inside him, stretching him open. He whines high in his throat at the delicious (awfully so) sensation, and bites his lip hard when he can't keep himself from reacting to it.

But Laurent pays him no mind and continues with his task, pushing his fingers deeper and spreading them wider each time. The digits of his free hand skirt mindlessly over the inside of Damen’s thigh, raising goosebumps in their path and making his cock twitch.

“Pretty,” Laurent murmurs, eyes heavy lidded as he keeps them trained between Damen’s legs--it makes him feel like prey.

Utterly, truly, completely vulnerable.

Moments later, Laurent leans back and removes his fingers. There's a grin on his face when he says, “This looks nice and wet.” He leans close to Damen’s face--close enough that their noses brush--and murmurs, “Just like a whore.”

If Damen would have been able to, he would have bitten him.

Something in the look of his face must have indicated something, because Laurent leans away once more and tips his head back, laughing out loud. He sits back on his heels, shaking as the sound of his voice reverberates in the room.

“You truly are something,” he says, laughter bubbling in his throat still. He shakes his head, and moves to untie the laces at the waist and crotch of his pants.

Deep inside Damen, something stirs in humiliation as he notices not for the first time how Laurent is, even now after what feels like hours of this, still dressed from head to toe while Damen has been fully naked from the very beginning. It's unfair, terribly so, but Damen is unable to do anything about it other than stare hard at him.

Then, unsheathed and exposed, Laurent still looks impenetrable--he is the true picture of power and control. And Damen is his toy. His plaything. Just something for his entertainment and enjoyment.

Damen watches him coat himself with the same thick substance, slowly stroking himself to full hardness, each movement punctuated by a discreet groan. When he deems himself ready, he wipes the excess over Damen’s entrance. Then, he lines himself up.

There are only a few things in Damen's nightmare list, but getting forcefully penetrated is possibly the top one. He doesn't want this, never wanted this.

 _But you do_ , says a little voice in the back of his head. _And you have. Ever since you first saw the Prince you wondered how it would be to be underneath him, how it would feel to have him inside you. Don't lie to yourself, Damianos._

Somehow, he bites his lip so hard it bleeds, and only notices when Laurent leans down to lick him from chin to nose, mouth stretched wide to allow for his long tongue to loll out far. Damen shivers and groans, attempting to move his face away but only managing to have Laurent lick his cheek.

Leaning back, Laurent says, “The beast’s blood tastes nice.” He licks his lips and pops them, and when he smirks again it looks murderous.

He places his palms under Damen’s thighs and lifts, pushing them up to Damen’s chest as he leans forward. The motion pushes him deeper than before, and Damen gasps, eyes flying wide open.

Laurent’s eyes flutter closed above him, lips slightly parted around a silent exhale. He remains like that for a moment, just breathing, and Damen watches him--with his hair falling around them like curtains, Laurent’s face is the only thing he can see anyway.

And when Laurent opens his eyes again, the ice is backlit by a wildfire.

He pulls out slowly, terribly slowly, until only the head stretches Damen, making him grit his teeth in order to keep the moan inside… then snaps his hips forward.

The breath leaves Damen’s lungs in a rush, and this time he can't keep his eyes from rolling back in their sockets and a loud moan from escaping his lips.

Laurent chuckles breathlessly as he watches Damen’s expression--he doesn't know which one he’s making--and smirks.  “Sounds like you're enjoying it,” he says, then begins an unrelenting pace.

He shouldn’t, he _knows_ he shouldn’t, but when it begins… Damen loses himself.

He lets go of reality, of right and wrong, of coherent thought--of everything save from sensation.

In this moment, all that exists is the feeling of Laurent stretching him, dragging back and forth inside of him; of his palms behind his thighs, bending him in half and spreading him wider; of his hair like the softest silk on his face and chest, burning and soothing at the same time.

 _And it's good it's good so good_ **_gods so good_ ** _\--_

“You're drooling,” Laurent says then, breath ragged and hitching with each thrust.

Damen realizes his vision went blurred at some point, and focuses it back on Laurent. He is struck with the realization that he is undoubtedly drooling despite himself. Warmth creeps under his skin, embarrassment flaring hot on his cheeks at his inability to do anything about it.

“There's so much...” Laurent huffs out a laugh, releasing one of Damen’s legs to wipe the spit trickling down the side of his mouth. His thrusting comes to a slow stop while he watches his shining fingers, frowning-- _calculating_. “I wonder…” he trails off, then looks down between Damen’s legs.

With a smirk, he leans back on his heels and brings his hand down--Damen’s eyes widen.

“ _Ngh_ \--"

Laurent’s eyes snap up to his face, and Damen stares at him, unblinking. They level each other’s gazes like that for a moment, then Laurent’s lips spilt into a grin.

He pushes two spit-slick fingers beside himself and into Damen.

The stretch _burns_ , but it does so in such a good way Damen can't help but moan. He wants to hate it, but he can no longer bring himself to.

“Feels great, huh?”

Tears well up at the corners of his eyes, and, with all the strength he can muster, Damen nods. Once, twice. Three times.

“And it’s going to feel even better,” Laurent purrs, and moves his fingers in such a way that Damen feels lightning shoot up his spine. And when he picks up his previous pace once more, each stroke sends sparks down to Damen’s fingertips and toes.

The stretch, the burn, the pain, the pleasure. It all feels like too much, too little,

_too good._

Everywhere and nowhere all the same, inside and outside, his brain is mush and his limbs are lead. Blue blue blue--

When Damen comes, it takes him by surprise. He gasps and moans loudly, distantly feeling wetness trickle down from his eyes. It shakes him from head to toe, a sensation like the tide washing over him--a tsunami. And when the crushing wave recedes, he’s left powerless and obliterated. He exhales deeply and then--

He winces.

Something in his mind tells him _it's really too much now_ , and when Damen clears his eyes and mind he realizes Laurent hasn’t come yet.

 _Laurent hasn’t come yet_.

Amidst the shocks of oversensitivity as Laurent keeps thrusting into him while chasing his own pleasure, shame and humiliation still manage to dig their way through Damen’s mind. He came before Laurent.

“Oh, already,” Laurent breathes, and the dark blush across his cheeks would be attractive in any other possible situation. The fingers he had inside Damen now dance through the strings of white on Damen’s chest. “It’s fine. I may have to train you in that case…”

Damen averts his gaze and bites his lip, his mind at war--raging between pleasure and pain and present and future. Though every thought goes out the window when Laurent’s thrusts fall out of tempo but somehow become stronger.

Laurent pants, and Damen whines. Teeth clenched and jaw set, nose flaring and tears streaming. It hurts.

And then, Laurent’s eyes close and his lips part around a soft moan, and he comes. He comes so silently Damen almost misses it, and only the sensation of him filling him up in bursts confirms what he sees above him.

Finally. _Finally_.

Damen shuts his eyes and just breathes as Laurent removes himself from him, breathes and lets him do as he pleases when he comes back and pours a spoonful of a sweet liquid inside Damen’s mouth, breathes when he wipes the cum off him and places a gentle kiss on his temple.

“Speech should come back before motion.” Just a whisper.

“Yeah,” Damen says groggily. He forces his eyes open and looks at Laurent sitting up beside him, smiling. He rolls his tongue inside his mouth a few times, getting feeling back into it. “You did amazingly,” he says after a moment.

Laurent immediately flushes a deep crimson, the ice-cold assurance of his dominating persona now completely gone.

“Thank you,” he mumbles around a timid smile. Then, frowning, “It was… difficult.”

“I can believe so.” He realizes his arms no longer feel pinned to the bed, and slowly moves them to grab Laurent by the waist and pull him close. “But it was impressive.”

In the silence that follows Laurent threads his fingers through Damen’s hair, and Damen hums in satisfaction, eyes falling closed once more as he lets himself go into that single comforting touch. He rubs circles into Laurent’s waist through the fabric of his attire, snuggling his face into Laurent’s lap.

“How do you feel? I apologize, I never properly learned--aftercare and… all that…” Laurent looks away, and Damen tightens his arms around him and presses a kiss to his clothed stomach.

“I feel fine. I can move my legs now,” he says, shaking said limbs and flexing his toes. “How do _you_ feel?” He lifts his gaze to look at Laurent’s… chin.

Tipping his head down, Laurent looks at him with a small smile and says, “Special, I suppose. I… It's strange, but not in a bad way. I don't know how I managed, actually.”

Unable to express it in any other way, Damen repeats his previous words. “You were impressive.”

Laurent smiles down at him. “And you were, too. I thought you would do the three blinks when I used my, uh, fingers at the end, but you just stared at me without blinking even once. It was… quite arousing,” he says, still clearly flustered.

“Oh, was it?” Damen grins. “That's interesting to know…”

“For next time?” Laurent looks down at him once more, the corners of his lips tilted up a little.

Damen’s stomach flips gently. The prospect of seeing Laurent like that once more is definitely attractive. “Maybe… If you want.”

“In some time, yes. Besides… you require _training_ ,” he says, his smile coy this time.

Damen shuts his eyes and groans into his lap. Laurent laughs above him, and Damen pinches him slightly, making him jerk in his hold and laugh harder.

He has the daunting impression Laurent won't let that matter go too easily.


End file.
